Differentiation and integration are two important, fundamental operations in analog signal processing systems. Oftentimes, differentiation and integration operations are implemented using resistors and capacitors, usually also employing operational amplifiers. Unfortunately, these analog components can consume a large real estate in an integrated chip, thereby increasing the cost of analog signal processing systems. Furthermore, these analog components can also consume a large amount of power, which renders them inadequate for many applications, including mobile applications.